


Grandiose

by royalxunqi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Prince!Minghao, Royal!Minghao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalxunqi/pseuds/royalxunqi
Summary: Crowned Prince Xu Minghao of Herraviel is next in line to inherit the throne but before being King he needs to marry someone from the close Kingdoms and there is Princess Xiana of Asteima.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

A Royal AU in which Crowned Prince Xu Minghao of Herraviel is next in line to inherit the throne but before being King he needs to marry someone from the close Kingdoms and there is Princess Xiana of Asteima. Both met in a not so good situation as both families are rushing them to get married


	2. 00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the search has started

With the Duke of Acrebia's abdication 25 years ago when he chose to marry the woman of his dreams, the Duke of Slenia was then proclaimed as King of Herraviel. Herraviel is a Kingdom that's been run by King Yixing for more than 20 years alongside his wife, Queen Irene. 

Leading the country into changes and helping its people grow for years, it is no doubt that King Siwon is loved by many but the people know that it is inevitable for change within the monarch which is the coronation of Prince Myungho in the coming years, however, the news broke out quickly and it was announced that the Royal Family is in hope of finding the next Queen that would be beside the new King before his coronation. 

The private secretary of the King, Hyukjae has already been searching with the parliament, the possible wife for the Crowned Prince Myungho. It is rumored that invitations were sent for a Royal Gala that will take place in Carat Palazzo, the official residence of the Royal Family. It is believed that in this very occasion, the Prince would then meet his future wife. 

That left the people to wonder since there has not been an announcement made yet about the King's health and if it wasn't doing well, it wasn't also stated that the King is retiring that would make way for his son to ascend..... considering how Prince Myungho isn't really the ideal King the people would want as ruler. 

Prince Myungho as what people know him is a modern prince... was educated and graduated with a degree in History from the University of Glasgow being the first King to hold a degree. Having been exposed in different fields, the young prince is often seen having fun with other royals including the other princes from their own kingdoms. 

"Have you heard the news?" Princess Marie entered her brother's room smiling widely

"Was it good? I'd rather not read it if it's not," Myungho answered looking at his sister, 

"Where have you been?" He asked suspiciously, well his sister is younger than him and when he's the modern already, what more is the princess? 

"Hansol and I went to Golf," She answered, amusement in her voice,

"Must be nice to be in love.." Myungho muttered which earned a laugh from his sister

"You better get ready, His Majesty would call you in a few," she stated and Myungho's eyes darted to Hyukjae who is about to go inside the room, 

He sighed, it's gonna be a long day again. 

\--

"Here's Princess Luisa of Hatha," The presenter introduced, he clicked the button 

"This is Lady Mairi of Shira... She was your schoolmate in the university, your highness.." Marie rolled her eyes at photo of the lady, who wouldn't know her? She's the governor of Perid's daughter. She is fine but she's not a fit for Myungho.

"How about Lady Xiyeon of Rucuria?" The presenter said again, when the prince didn't utter a word, he clicked the button again, 

"Wait.... Stop right there." The prince said pointing at the projector, 

"She is familiar.." He stated, 

"That is Princess Xiana of Asteima..." The presenter looked at the King's face, a smile forming in his lips,

"How are we related? I think I've met her before." Myungho voiced again turning his head to his father's direction,

"His father, King Junmyeon and I are best of friends.." King Yixing told him, "Best buddies since God knows when.." He added. Myungho nodded getting a glimpse of his father's friendship with the princess's father. 

"And continuing, this is Lady Yuhana of......." the long list of eligible women for Myungho to marry goes on and he only hoped for it to finish..... the King knowing his choice very well.

The eyes never lie. 

And it will only take his beloved son quite some time to know that he has an picked his future queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! Grandiose is finally starting!!
> 
> this is also posted on wattpad: @harrchive 
> 
> head to my twitter account if you have some thoughts and suggestions: @harrchive


End file.
